The present invention relates generally to processes for producing γ-nitrocarbonyl compounds, γ-dicarbonyl compounds, and pyrrole compounds.
The γ-nitrocarbonyl and γ-dicarbonyl compounds can be precursors that are employed in the synthesis of pyrrole compounds. Certain pyrrole compounds—for example, 2,5-dimethylpyrrole—can be used as a component in an oligomerization catalyst system to produce an α-olefin oligomer, such as 1-hexene or 1-octene, from ethylene.